Hawaii: Love and Commitment
by RoseInuYasha
Summary: Kagome's class is going to Hawaii for a month and her family is coming to spend some time with her. When she tells the gang Inuyasha runs off into the forest, angry with her. Arriving in Hawaii, she finds an extra luggage that's VERY heavy.revising ch
1. Trip? What Tirp?

Hawaii: Love and Commitment

By RoseInuYasha 

Summary: Kagome's class is going to Hawaii for a month and her family is coming to spend some time with her. When she arrives in Hawaii, she finds an extra luggage that's VERY heavy. What could be in it? What will happen?

Disclaimer: I'll only do this for the prologue because this story is going to be VERY long. I don't own Inuyasha and co. but I do own all new characters and songs unless I put up other wise. If you want to use any of them then send me an email asking permission and put something on your fic saying it belongs to me o.k.

A/N: Hi everyone. This is going to be my first fan fiction and if anything at all is bad in it tell me so I don't do the same mistake in future stories. Just don't complain about spelling cause I have a learning disorder (read bio for more info). It has been years since I first posted this and have just revised it. I hope you will enjoyy. Well on with the story.

"Feh" - speaking

'Feh' - thinking

(Feh) - comment from me

Feh - an action while a character is speaking

Feh - song

(Feh) - scene change

Prologue: Trip? What Trip?

"Alright class. Are you all ready for our trip to Hawaii?" asked Jame Dave, Kagome's Travel Ed. Teacher

"Hai," chorused the class.

"Good. We leave tonight on the plane at 8 o'clock. Alright? I expect you all to be early by at least an hour so you can all relax while waiting for the plane. Have you all gotten your homework from your other teachers for this month?"

"Hai, Jame-sensei"

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone left in a rush wanting to spend some time with their family before they leave for their trip. Kagome stayed behind, wanting to talk to her teacher about something.

"Jame-sensei?" she asked.

"What is it Higurashi-chan?" he asked.

"My okaa-san wanted to know if she, my jii-san, and Souta-kun could go on the trip too. They'll pay for it of course," she said hurriedly, hoping he would say yes.

"Only if she helps me look after the class," he said after thinking a bit and smiled. To tell the truth he really liked Higurashi Alenna-san. She was nice, beautiful, kind, understanding, smart, and the list just went on and on. He had a huge crush on her since the first parent teacher conference when her daughter first started school at Magusha High.

"Oh thank you! I'm sure she would be happy to help out!" Smiling as well Kagome turned and left, heading home to go tell her okaa-san the great news.

She hadn't told the gang yet about her trip in fear that Inuyasha wouldn't let her leave and so before she did go through the old well to see them she decided to help her family pack and have diner so they could leave as soon as she came back.

They had been shared hunting for more then a year and had killed Naraku two-month prier, but they still needed a few more shards including the ones Kouga had. Kikyo was finally avenged and was resting in peace. For some reason Inuyasha wasn't sad. She thought he would have been devastated, but he wasn't. He was happy, almost joyful. It was strange and it slightly unnerved her.

Walking through the door to her house Kagome yelled, "Okaa-san. Jame-sensei said you could come with me on the trip as long as you helped look after the class. Do you need help packing or making dinner?"

"No dear. I'm fine. Why not get your stuff ready since I've got all our stuff packed already. When your done dinner we will be ready so hurry up telling your friends," she answered from the kitchen.

"Okay," was Kagome's answer before she ran up the stairs to her room.

(TenMinutesLater)

Kagome had finished getting ready and went down to eat before going to the Sengoku Jidai. They had miso soup and chicken korage (sp?). In no time they had finished eating and loaded the car.

"Okaa-san I'm just going to drop off these medicine supply to the gang before we leave, okay?" Kagome said.

"Alrigt, but hurry it's almost 6:30 and it takes 15 minutes to get to the air port," Alenna Higurashi said with a smile as her young daughter ran off to the well house to go see her friends.

(On The Other Side Of The Well)

"Where is she," grumbled a certain honyou with dog-ears and silver hair by the name Inuyasha. He was pacing in front of the well like he always did when Kagome went home. Then he smelt her just before her head popped up the side of the well. "Where have you been? We got to go shard hunting bitch," he yelled at her only to get a 'sit' by her when she finally climbed out of the well.

"Inuyasha I'm not here to go shard hunting, I'm here to drop off some supplies. I'll tell you why when we get to the others, okay?" she huffed before heading to the village to tell her friends.

They were outside in the little herb garden beside Kaede's hut, helping pull weeds and fresh herbs needed for medicines and other things. When they heard Shippou's usual squeal of 'Kagoooooooooooomeeeeeee' they looked up and got to their feet to greet her.

"Lady Kagome-sama, it's nice to see you back," Miroku said grabbing her hands in-between his own, earning him a slap from Sango.

"So Kagome-chan how are you today?" asked Sango as she glared angrily at Miroku before turning and smiling at her friend.

"Oh I'm okay. I have something to tell you all, but lets wait for Inuyasha so I only have to say it once," answered Kagome.

"Did you bring me any treats, Kagome-chan?" Shippo asked as he sat on her shoulder and snuggled against her neck, looking at her with big round eyes.

"Hai. But not till after I talk to everyone okay Shippou-kun?" was Kagome's answer as she foundly petted the little one's head.

"Okay Kagome-chan."

A few seconds later, Inuyasha arrived, looking very angry with what Kagome did. So all he did was 'Feh' and sat Indian-style with everyone else so that the girl from the future could tell them what was happening.

"First off I won't be coming back for a month," she said and everyone screamed 'WHAT?! WHY?!' and she had to hush them before she continued. "Because my Travel Ed. class is traveling to Hawaii and we're going to learn about their culture and stuff."

The gang looked at her with a puzzled expression when it hit her that they had no clue what or where Hawaii was.

"Hawaii is a group of islands created by volcanoes and grow each year because they erupted a lot and is near the U.S. which is a foreign state that hasn't been discovered yet in this time. I'm going there and I'm going to have a fun time with my class and no one, and I mean NO ONE is going to stop me." She said the last part with a death glare at Inuyasha who cowered away from her glance.

He got up, fehed and ran off into the forest without a 'by-your-leave'.

"I'm sorry but I'm getting marked on this and it's only a month and I brought some supplies," she pleaded with her friends. They all nodded even though Shippo had tears in his eyes.

"Well I got to go, bye," she got up and hugged them all, being careful when she got to Miroku though and left wondering were Inuyasha was, wanting to say bye to him.

'Oh well I'll just bring extra ramen when I get back,' she thought jumping thought the well once more unknown to her the hanyou had done the same thing only minutes ago.

(Inuyasha)

'She is not getting away with this even if I have to be a stowaway! I better hurry. Maybe her mom will help me?' Ideas were forming in his head one after the other. 'I wonder what this Hawaii is like? Why would she want to go there instead of spending time with me? Whoa, where did that come from? Feh. It doesn't matter now. Now where is Kagome's okaa?'

Sniffing around for her scent, he found out that she was in the kitchen and ran to her. When Alenna saw him she smiled.

"Hello Inuyasha. How are you? Is there something you want?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said. For some reason he just couldn't act mean towards her. "Actually there is something I want."

"Oh. What is it?" Alenna asked, tilting her head a bit to the side as she looked up at him.

"Could you sneak me with you to this Huwayi place? ... Please," he asked with his cute puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course. And it's pronounced Hu Y E. Hawaii. But before I do anything I want you to tell me why do you want to go?"

He was so startled by this question that he fell over backwards. Getting back up he had a sweet drop on his forehead. Now that he thought of it why DID he want to go to this Hawaii place? Then he thought of that Hobo or was it Homo no wait Jomo. Whatever. All he knew was that he was going to be there to and he wanted to keep him and other males from HIS Kagome. 'Where did that come from? She's not my anything other then a shard detector. Wasn't she? Even if she wasn't she would never consider a half- breed as a mate. I know she cares for me a lot. But that is just way to farfetched. She hates me any ways with how I treat her and always used to run off to Kikyo.'

Alenna watched this display of emotions on his face with interest. First it was surprised, and then thoughtfulness, stunned, surprised, and followed a very sad and pained look. 'What's going through your mind Inuyasha,' she thought probing into it, seeing everything about his past, present and future. No one knew it, but Alenna was a miko just like Kagome and her late husband, Andrew. She could see time but rarely used it in fear of turning something that could wreck others destinies. It was hard not to see her daughters, for hers shown like the sun whenever she looked at her. It always made her smile thinking about her daughter's future. When Kagome was a baby she saw that one day she would be sent somewhere were she would embark on a grand and dangerous journey and that she would find love in one of her companions but she never saw if they ever came together in the end. Now looking into Inuysha's head, she saw what needed to be done to make the future what it was now. She saw Inuyasha with little ones all around him and a young woman who was pregnant with what looked like her 20th child, but she couldn't see a face. It was blurry and unfocused with what she thought was black with...SILVER??? streaked hair and black dog-ears. Their kids looked the same. But there was something else that caught her eyes. They all had clothes from this time and had Kagome's bright smile and bell-like laughter. 'Could it be? If I let him come this is how my daughter will be like? I can just make out a smile on the woman's face and it looks like her but what's with the ears? Not that I don't like them or anything,' she thought.

Then she snapped out of it. 'I better hurry and get Inuyasha into a suit case right now before Kagome comes back,' was her last thoughts before she grabbed Inuyasha and shoved him into the biggest one they had getting little protest since he was still thinking hard (awwwww. that must hurt his poor little brain **in a baby voice Inuyasha's head pops out from behind me** hey I resent that you know. **a evil smirk on my face** I know. that's why I wrote that. **laughs evilly scaring the life right out of our brave 'little' hero runs behind Kagome '**Kagome save me for once.' **Kagome smiles and winks at me in a sing song voice** Oh but Inu-chan. I thought you thought of me as a weak pathetic human? **Inu looks annoyed then sighs saying** 'Fine you're not a weak human.' 'Okay, I'll help. Rose-chan please stop scaring Inu-chan.' **smiles secretly and winks back** 'Oh okay, but only because you insist, but I get to pet his ears when ever I want, right?' 'Okay. Fine with me.' **Inu with a doomed look on his face** 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'). Just then the door opens and in walks Kagome.

"Okay, time to go or we'll be late okaa-san," she said grabbing her carry on bag and heading to the car.

Leaning over Alenna whispered to Inuyasha through the suit case, "Don't leave this case until I say it is safe. This is how you'll get on the plane and so you don't get scared I'll tell you now that it will be flying over the ocean and we'll be there in 8 to 10 hours and then another hour till we're all settled in, then it will be safe for you to get out." Done talking she heard a grunt and dragged the case to the car. Five minutes later they were on their way to the airport.

(30 Minutes Later At The Airport)

"Okay class, we will be having additional people with us. They are Alenna-san, Souta-kun, and Domo-sama Higurashi the family of Kagome Higurashi. I want you all to know that Higurashi-san will be helping me look after you all so behave and do as she says," Dave Jame yelled over all the noise in the airport.

"Thank you but all of you can just call me Alenna, okay?" Alenna said smiling happily at all the teenagers before her as they bowed in greeting.

"Okay. Time to board the plane. It will be leaving in five minutes so hurry up."

The class cheered and pilled up onto the plane like ants and got into their seats. Kagome was seated with her mom beside her and her brother and jii behind her.

"Kagome I wanted to know how you felt about Inuyasha? I have to say that when he puts down his tough guy act he's very sweet and lonely. He's very charming like that though and I have to say that if he ever asks for your hand I would not hesitate and give him permission. And he has the tightest butt I have ever seen. Even your dad didn't have one as tight as that!"

Kagome, with her face as red as Inuyasha's hori exclaims in embaresment, "Okaa-san! **Huffs** Now I won't be able to look at him without checking out his butt! And eww! I did not want to think of or have that image of otou-san in my head!"

"If you get married I would have grandchildren with those cute little doggy-ears. So when are you two going to get married?" she asked with a sweet innocent voice that didn't fool her daughter who knew that this meant her mom was up to something and she wasn't sure if it was going to be good or bad.

Blushing Kagome said, "I really like Inuyasha. Scratch that. I love him, but he loved Kikyo and probally still loves her. She is the miko that I'm a reincarnation of. **big sad and heavy sigh** He doesn't like me anyways. I'm just his shard detector and nothing else." She now had tears in her eyes, silently wishing that he did care, but knew he didn't.

'Oh Kagome my poor daughter. I know that isn't true. I can see he loves you whenever he steals a glance at you when he thinks no one is looking and he is always saving you from danger and taking blows for you and getting hurt. Maybe this is what you need to finally get together. I hope so. I hate seeing you so sad and miserable. I promise that I'll do what ever I can to get the two of you together,' Alenna thought when someone on the speakers asked for everyone to put on their seatbelts and they were on their way to Hawaii. The place where love will always shine, even during the worst storms imaginable.

A/N: So how was the first chapter? Please review and tell me EXACTLY what you think. Be as kind or as hash as you like, but like I said before not one thing about my spelling okay? Also I have just revised this chapter and it isn't as childish as it was when I first posted it. Ja ne


	2. Inuyasha!

Hawaii: Love and Commitment

By RoseInuYasha 

A/N: Hi ya. I've writen up the plot for this story and there will be around 66 chapters including prologue and epilogue.I have just revised this chapter as well as made it longer. I hope you enjoy. On with the fic.

"Feh" - speaking

'Feh' - thinking

(Feh) - comment from me

Feh - an action while a character is speaking

Feh - song

(Feh) - scene change

Chapter 1: Inuyasha?!

(At the airport in Hawaii)

Roughly nine hours after being on the airplane it finally landed at the airport in Hawaii. Everyone was exhausted and could feel the jet lag along with the time difference. Kagome and most of her classmates and her family had tried not slept during the ride for they knew it would be almost night time by the time they reached their destination and they wanted to be able to acquaint themselves with the difference of time. Yawning and blinking Jame-sensei's class climbed out of the plane and went to get their luggage while he called for about eleven taxis for his 30 students, himself, and for Kagome's family to take them to their hotel, Aromatic Flowers. Once they arrived the class piled in, three or four people to a car. It was not a very long drive, only twenty minutes. All the students gasped in awe as they finally got a glimpse of their hotel. It was beyong beautiful and huge for starters. So many flowers, of all colours and shapes and sizes were everywhere. In the front garden, the stone work and wood work of the architecture itself, the huge water fountain in the middle of the garden, and also amazingly in the pavement too. Words could not discribe it, though majestic and surreal did come close. As they all climbed out of the taxis and Dave payed them, his students clamored around him.

"Jame-sensei! How in the world did we get to such a wonderfully beautiful hotel to spend our month in?" they all asked.

"Well class, our principal got us the place," he answered sheepishly. His class gawked at him, their eyes wide and mouths open.

After a moment they started exclaiming, "What?!" "No way!" "How is that possible Jame-sensei?" "Whoa!"

"Yes way Janotsu. It seems that our principal owns a huge family business and this hotel among many others on this island in Hawaii. I was amazed myself when he told me he would give a room each for all of you and for such a low price too. Oh, and Higurashi-san, I called him before you arrived at the airport and he said he would have a room for each of your family members as well." Dave said and received a smile from Alenna and smiled back, trying not to blush like a teenage boy.

"Thank you so much Jame-san. My family and I appreciate it very much."

"I'm glad! Now everyone, pick up your stuff and we shall go find which room number is for who and get our stuff put away. Also everyone get some sleep. I would like everyone to begin getting adjusted to the time change so we can go on our first adventure to the beach at 3pm tomorrow. Thank Kami-sama it is Monday tomorrow, not many people should be at the beach if I am right. Now everyone to the front desk!"

As they entered they were surprised yet again at the beautiful flower art works and carvings all over the place, even on the curtains. At the front desk sat a young looking woman with flawless white skin, sandy blonde hair, and deep hazel eyes. She was wearing a light pink formfitting sun dress with flowers decorated everywhere on it and a darker pink flower on the left side of her head, just above her ear. As the class approached her she smiled at them and said in a sing song voice, "Haloha. I am Philomina, the manager of Aromatic Flowers Hotel, how may I help all of you today?"

"Well Philomina-san, we are the class from Magusha High in Japan," Dave said as he and his class smiled back at her, she just had such a lovely charm.

"Oh! Welcome! We have all been expecting you and have all thirty-four rooms ready. Half of them are on the nineteenth floor and the other half on the twentieth floor. The rooms on first of the two floors will be room number 363 to 380 and on the top floor room number 381 to 396. Now, if you will all give me your first names then I shall tell you which room is who's."

"Why not just call out their names and which room number they are in Philomina-san?" Dave said politely, knowing it would be way quicker for her to do it then for each kid to rush up to the desk calling their names out and over whelming the manager.

"Alright then, I shall go in order of room numbers then. You sir shall get room 363. Alenna, Domo, and Souta shall get rooms 364 to 366 in that order. Joseph, Fanny, and Stacy are in 367 to 369. Julian, Hexy, and Rory are in 370 to 372. Rini, Ami, and Kitty are in 373 to 775. Jason, Geocattsu, and Rosemarry are in 376 to 378. Robert and Mugumitsu are in 379 and 380 and are the last on the nineteenth floor. Now I'll tell the people who are in which rooms are on the twentieth floor. Violet, Scaptsumo, Sora, Ray, and Scarlet are in rooms 381 to385. Darien, Tristen, Jared, Dameatria, and Catalona are in rooms 386 to 390. Sitsume, Hojo, Arumi, Yuka, and Eri are in rooms 391 to 395. And last, but not least Kagome in room 396. I hope you all will enjoy your stay at our most elegant hotel in Hawaii and if any of you need anything ask for me and I shall do what I can to make your stay even more pleasant," Philomina said as her smile widened, handing out the card keys for all the rooms to Dave.

"Thank you very much and we surely appriciate your help," answered Dave as he bowed a bit and gave each person their key for their rooms. "Come on, lets all go find our rooms, settle down, and get a good nights sleep."

"Hai, Jame-senei," his class said in unison, following him to the 5 elevators to get to their floor and rooms.

(Five minutes later on the twentieth floor)

"**huff** What did mom put in this case? A body?" exclaimed Kagome putting it down on top of her hotel bed. Little did she know that her guess was right smack dab on the kisser.

The ride on the plane was pretty much boring even with all the questions her mom asked about how she felt about Inuyasha. 'Gosh. Why all the questions all of a sudden?' she asked herself heading for the door to get the other cases.

She stared to unpack her suitcases into the dressers and closet provided by the hotel and in the bathroom where she put all her toiletries. Her room was humongous for just her. When you walked in you arrive in the t.v. /sitting room. It was big with pink coloured walls and light blue roses. It had a love seat as well as a three seater in which the wall design was vice versa. There was a big screen t.v. and a coffee table. Directly across from this room there was a balcony overlooking the ocean and one of the outdoor swimming pools shaped as sunflowers that had fountains in them and palm tress all around it. To the left of the sitting room was the bedroom. Its walls were a pale blue that matched the other room's colour perfectly. It had a queen sized bed, some dressers, a closet, and vanity desk with a mirror, all once again with flower designs. When you turn left again there is a bathroom, which was a light sea green. It had a shower stall, a Jacuzzi, a shell shaped sink with a small mirror over it, and a beautiful china toilet, all with light rainbow coloured tulips. Each and every one of her rooms smelled heavenly of roses.

She was now almost finished unpacking. All that was left was that heavy suitcase on her bed. When she started to reach for it it started to wiggle.

'Huh? Did it just move or was that my imagination?' she thought when a second later it moved again which caused her to jump away with a shriek. 'What's in there?' This time when it moved she heard a small grunt. 'Oh my gosh! It couldn't be! NO oh no oh no. HE can't be here. This was to be my break,' she thought as she headed towards the case determined to get an answer and it had better be a good one or some one was going to get a broken back and it sure was not going to be her.

'Okay on the count of three. One…Two…' "Three," she said aloud unsnapping the clasps on the case and just as she suspected, out came Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here baka? How did you even get into the case in the first place?! You better give a good reason or I'll brake your pitiful little back," she said through clenched teeth, fire in her chocolate brown eyes.

When he looked up at her he gulped, baked away a little and said in as tough as a voice as he could, "Feh. I didn't choose to come! Your okaa throw me in there just as you came in the house and she told me to stay. I would have come anyways to make sure you don't get yourself killed before completing the jewel," he said in his usual gruff voice, thinking, ' And so that Homo guy stays away from you. Actually so every male stays away from MY Kagome. Wha? Where did that come from? She's not my anything! …is she?'

'My mother? I knew she was planning something! **sighs sadly in defeat** Now I know. But how am I going to explain him to my class and Jame-senei? He has dog-ears for crying out loud! Though they are very, very cute dog-ears.' Thought Kagome, her thoughts clashing with each other. 'Could I tell the class what has been happening for the past year? I guess I'll have to. It would be better then lying any more. **sighs yet again in defeat** Why would mom do this though?'

Just then she heard a knock at her door and three very familiar voices call out. "Kagome are you there?"


	3. WHAT!

Hawaii: Love and Commitment  
  
A/N: Hi. Ya I know not a very clever cliffy but it IS my first. Well that's not a good excuse I know. Sorry last chapter was so short but I want to move the story along. There is going to be 60 or so chapters if I have a say in it, which I do. It's just the first chapter is not important. But when I get half way done I'll make it longer and put her discovering the case in the airport. Well on with the story ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2:WHAT?!  
  
"Kagome are you there?"  
  
Gasping, Kagome turns to Inuyasha and says, "Inuyasha go. Hide. Now."  
  
"Feh. No."  
  
"I mean it Inuyasha. Before they come in."  
  
"Hello Kagome. We know you're there we can hear voices. I'm coming in."  
  
Running to the door, Kagome tried to stop them but was to late for seconds before she got there they where in and were staring at the guy in front of them.  
  
"Whoa who's the hunk?" asked Eri.  
  
"Where did he come from?" Yuka prodded.  
  
"Are those dog-ears REAL? They are soooooooo cuuuttee," squealed Ayumi, making Inuyasha flatten his ears to his head and flinch. "Look they even move." The next thing InuYasha knew the three girls had surrounded him and where touching his ears.  
  
"Awwwwww."  
  
"They're like silky soft."  
  
"I want ears like this."  
  
"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi! Get off him. He doesn't like his ears touched. And you're crowding him."  
  
"But they're just sooooo adorable how can we not touch them," Ayumi says pouting at Kagome.  
  
"Ya, Kagome. Do be such a spoilsport. So where did this hunk come from?" Yuka asked fluttering her eyelashes at Inuyasha, who was oblivious to her antics.  
  
"So what's your name?" asked Eri walking even closer to Inuyasha, who tried to scoot away.  
  
"His name is Inuyasha, Eri. And he hided in my suitcase. It seems my mom put him in there. Though why she would do that is beyond me."  
  
"Does it really matter?" was Yuka's question, who looked very disappointed that her flattery wasn't having it usual affect on Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait. Is this that 'two-timing jerk' you keep on telling us about? It's got to be. Just look at him," was Eri's conclusion.  
  
"What is he anyways? No one has dog-ears. Although they are really adorable and sooo soft," Ayumi asked.  
  
"Uh.well he IS the two-timer and uh.he's a Inuhonyou," Kagome said flinching, hoping they wouldn't freak out and scream.  
  
"Wow!"  
"Cool!"  
  
"Why didn't you say so before? That is sooooo neat."  
  
'What they aren't freaking out? I thought they would. So that means I could have told them along time ago and they would have accepted it.'  
  
"So you're a demon, ah. Well that explains why Kagome calls you possessive and all those other things. So Kagome tell us the story behind how you met. We want to know," said Eri.  
  
"Maybe anther day. Right now we need to get him some clothes since I know he has no others with him here."  
  
"That's a great idea. Lets go to the mall. Today is a free day after all," squealed Ayumi walking to the door being followed by the other two girls.  
  
"We'll be there in a sec," Kagome said before turning to Inuyasha. "Ok Inuyasha you can stay but you have to behave for once, which means no attacking people, cars, and stay by my side always and don't wonder off, ok? Oh ya and please don't swear and hurt any of my friend. If you do I'll say the s word till your back is broken and it will never repair. Do I make myself understood?"  
  
Inuyasha, who was leaning away from her scared for his life, could only nod and 'Feh'.  
  
"Good. Ok then. Time to go to the mall and get you some much needed clothe."  
  
"Feh. I already have perfectly fine clothes, wench."  
  
"Don't call me that and no those clothes are not fine. We got to get you some from this era so no arguing."  
  
And with that Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the ears and dragged him to the front of the hotel where her friends where.  
  
A/N: Finally. That took forever to write. Sorry it's another short chapter but don't worry they will get longer soon. I hope. Hehehe. Well I hope you all liked this chapter and the next one WILL be longer. I think. And if any of you are wondering why her room is so extravagant, well I don't know. Just wanted it to be big and nice ^_^ Oh ya, almost forgot. Thank you to all those who reviewed my stories I really appreciated it a lot. 


End file.
